


Let’s Live a Bit(ty) at a time

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, F/M, Love/Hate, Marathon masturbation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual hate turns slowly into mutual pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a Bitty, Smut, Tags May Change, The tiniest bit of angst if you squint but don’t worry it only lasts like one paragraph, constant bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144
Collections: Let's Create Spring Madness 2020





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCactus/gifts).



You’re a human bitty. Basically a bitty but just with skin and flesh and organs. Not even human. How can you be? You’re more skeleton bitty than a true human. Always territorial, always wanting affection. 

Your type is called Readers. Probably because they just can’t stand thinking of a pet as a human, they needed a name that wasn’t just “human” but was somehow better than a skeleton. Basically, you’ve been assigned nerd from birth.

Readers are rare and few between, only recently brought to markets. The company who developed you has been getting quite the backlash but it keeps the money rolling in and people can’t seem to have enough of you. Meanwhile you needed something you didn’t have enough of. 

Freedom.

You remember the first time you were brought out into the pet store, hands carefully placed your little trembling body into the pen of bitties. Dozens of eyes staring straight at you. 

“Now, I want everyone to treat this new Reader bitty with the kindness you show every other new bitty. She may look human but inside she’s just like you. Treat her good.”

A second passes before a baby blue steps up and loudly says “HELLO NEW READER BITTY!” 

Soon enough, almost all the Baby Blues and Classic Paps start enthusiastically greeting you. You blink and smile. You can get used to this. 

You slowly stepped off of the human’s hand and approached the group. Gloves and mittens waved at you and patted you and did little excited gestures at you as they talked and greeted and ranted. 

“Look at you! You’re taller than me! But smaller than a Honey!”

“What’s covering you? Why do you have balls in your sockets? Are you okay? Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Sup. I’m a sans. A classic s-“

“DO YOU HAVE MAGIC!?!?”

Before you can happily answer all those questions, there was a loud “HEY, IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, QUIET DOWN WILL YOU!?”

The crowd parted way to reveal a different kind of bitty. He looked like a classic but his color scheme was black and red instead of blue and white. You felt your throat constrict when his eye sockets widened in surprise before settling into an expression you can only describe as sinister smugness. 

“Well well well, what do we have here? You’re one of those new bitties..... reader, aren’t ya?”

You gulped before he walked closer. 

“Listen, newbie, you don’t get in my way, I won’t get in yours. Capiche? I’m the boss here.” He sneered, “and don’t think that you’re ‘all that’ just cuz you look human. You’re still a tiny pet like the rest of us.”

.....

“Are you done with your monologue?”

You honestly didn’t mean to let that slip but your anger was starting to build. You might be factory fresh but you already knew that you weren’t human. You knew because you didn’t have a belly button. You didn’t have a human digestive tract. You didn’t even have kidneys. They made you close enough to human without the mess.

A classic started laughing actually. Then another. Then a honey. Then almost all of the bitties laughed. 

“Wowzie! She stood up to edgy!”

“Heh. About time.”

Well it wasn’t even that funny, why was everyone laughing?

The Edgy actually seemed embarrassed and turned a crimson. But it turned to loathing for you, sending you a glare that you promptly smirked at. 

And that started your rivalry. 

Since then, your days in the pen were either trying to survive or trying to not die. There’s a difference. Surviving is eating, sleeping, breathing, etc. Not dieing is reacting swiftly when there’s a bone about to clobber your head in. 

You actually find yourself sleeping in the piles more often, where a bunch of the other bitties just get into a pile and sleep. You often climb into the middle, just so that you’re safer. 

You really hate edgy bitties. 

It was just a normal day. You awoken to like five baby blues cuddling you in the pile. Someone has your head in their lap. ‘You’re so soft’ they’d always say. 

You slowly got up, back aching but you had to go to a less populated place to crack your back. It tended to weird out the other bitties. You climbed out and walked a little ways away from it before cracking your back and doing a bit of stretching. Some paps were already up along with a blue here and there. 

A pap and a blue were talking a lot while you were stretching, not so subtly pointing and making hand gestures about you. Eventually, they approached you. 

The pap looked confident, hands on his hip bones as he pushed the blue a little at you. The blue seemed to blush and shuffle his feet.

“R-READER! I-I must ask you if! If you want to be- TO BE MY MATE!??!??” Bless his soul, he screamed it out. After some enthusiastic SHHHHH from the surrounding paps, you turned back to the fully blue baby blue. 

Oh god oh fuck. How are you gonna do this without breaking him? UhhhhhHhhh. You rub the back of your head, a blush of your own coming on. 

“Well I-“

“Am not even an option for you twerp. She thinks she’s too good for you but honestly, you’re too good for her. Which is worse cuz you’re a fucking blue.”

You fucking jumped and whipped around, only to see HIM. 

“L-language!” The blue behind you yelped, chokedly. You growled, stepping in front of the blue. “Hey! I can talk for myself shit he- I mean, Shi-thead!” You censored yourself for the blue’s sake. The asshole laughed at you. 

“Oh yeah? Go ahead! Say what you were gonna say? What would it be.... ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ or whateva? Heh.”

Ignoring the crimson shit, you turn to the blue. “Don’t listen to him. Here, let’s go somewhere else.” You take the blue’s hand and pull him towards the corner of the pen. 

“Okay look, you’re a very.... passionate bitty. And you’re really cute and I’d love it if we spent time together,” you had imagine gore and death to counteract the pure joy in his eyelights, “but... I’m not really looking for a mate right now. I’m sorry.”

OH NO, THE TEARS! HERE THEY COME! 

No wait, he’s not blubbering! He’s... laughing? A blue blush on his face. He looks.... embarrassed. You hesitantly reach for a hug. 

“N-NO! IT’S OKAY READER!! EVEN IF YOU DO NOT FEEL THE SAME, I’M STILL HAPPY TO BE A FRIEND!”

He made a pose, tiny cape somehow fluttering in the non existent wind. 

“IN FACT, THIS ENCOURAGES ME! TO BE HONEST, I DON’T EVEN WANT TO DATE YOU. I’M JUST...... lonely...” 

OOF. You feel him there. You pat him gently on the shoulder while he scratches behind his head sheepishly. 

“Honestly? Same. How bout we be lonely together until we find our own owners?”

To that, he perked up and brightened. 

“YES! LET’S DO THAT!”

With that, he grabbed your hand and pulled you along back to the open. Asshole with teeth and the Pap stood there, looking expectedly at you and the blue. Bitch fucknugget actually looked pissed. 

“Fuck, so you sucking berry dick now? I knew it.”

“Shut the hell up, shitwad. We’re not even mates, we’ve decide to be-“

“B B B B F FS!!!!!”

The blue (you gotta give him a nickname, you swear) yelled excitedly. 

Oh.... dear. Looks like you’re now Big Bitty Brother Best Friends Forevers with him now. A term between local bitties who’ve grown attached to each other. It’s usually between bitties who are closer than bffs but not as close as “brothers”. 

Usually only “cutesy” bitties like blues or paps call it that though. You don’t have enough internal dialogue to explain the entricies of bitty lingo and relationships at the moment. 

“Yep.”

Apparently, that just sets off little red riding hoe off even more. He fucking goes red in the face and foaming at the mouth, but he growls and turns away. 

“Whatever, slut.” 

“Whatever, whore.”

“Reader~ you shouldn’t swear like thaaaaaat!” 

Oh right, now the blue is obligated to be your annoying little brother who constantly mothers you.... oe is he the older brother? You can’t tell. You shrug and grab him by the head, giving him a noogie. 

“Aight, here’s some ground rules blue. We need nicknames for each other and some boundaries. Like for instance, I need at least one hour of alone time. Cool?”

He struggled in your grasp but nodded and even made a little purring noise. Oh yeah, bitties love head rubs, even if it’s aggressively grating your knuckles against their skulls. 

The Blue reacts in kind, jumping up and pulling you down a bit to rub your head too. It’s a bitty ritual, what can you say? You sigh, he’s much more gentle than you. 

“OF COURSE- I MEan- of course! I can spend that hour doing my exercise routine! But do you want to sleep together? I want to sleep together! What would you call me??? Should we eat together? Me and Best Friend Papyrus-Cream eats together!”

Now mentioned, the forgotten Pap in front of you started clapping. 

“CONGRATULATIONS, BEST FRIEND BLUE-!!! YOU HAVE A BBBFF NOW!!!” 

You grinned. Maybe this’ll be real fun- until you’re taken away. 

———

Days went by as you got used to your budding relationship with Babs (the nickname you gave him). You named him that because you couldn’t think about another blue fruit that fit him or wasn’t already taken. So you took the first part of his type name, baby blues, and just turned it into Babs. 

He gave you the nickname Hummingbird because apparently it’s the smallest bird? And you’re free like a bird. Which is ironic. 

You wait for an owner everyday, smiling big and trying to act as cute as you can whenever the kids and customers come over to adore the cute bitties. But it seems no one had true interest to adopt you. 

It became almost stressful for you, thank bitty god that you had Babs though. 

And then Edgy made it worse. He apparently was hyper focused on reading you like an ancient text and learn all your weaknesses so he can finally murder you or some shit. He put bedding into your food, he tripped you while you were climbing out of the sleeping pile, he’d fucking give you wedgies. WEDGIES. 

You have your revenges. You hoard food and then smash it into his face while he naps. You pull him into sleeping piles. And then you give him wedgies. WEDGIES. 

Needless to say, you both are basically baby rivals on the playground. So childish and petty but you can’t find yourself to stop. 

Today started out like any other day, you’re cuddled up with Babs who then pulls you off your ass and carries you to the feeding station to grab some food. Scarlet Bitch pranks you, you prank him back, yada yada. 

However by Noon, there’s a chime at the door and a lady walks in. She’s dressed to the nines with fur and gold, high heels tick tack tick tack’ing as she walks to the counter. You can clearly hear her say “I’d like to adopt a bitty.”

Oh god, the magic words. Every bitty who hears it just goes fucking feral, runs to tell others and then they get fucking feral. It becomes a shitshow real quickly. The whole pen becomes a vibrating pile of excitement. The best thing to do is it stay calm. 

You hold Babs close to you as he’s jumping up and down. 

“BBBBFF!!! SHES GOING TO ADOPT ONE OF US!!! SHES GONNA- are you okay?” 

You hold him tighter as you stare at her before glancing down at him. 

“I don’t trust her. What if she takes me away? What if she takes YOU away?”

He pats your hand reassuringly, that signature grin widening.

“It’s fine! We’ll find each other! I promise! Just in case, here.” 

He leaned in and gave you a smooch on the cheek, leaving a tingling sensation. He even said “MWWWWUUUUAH!” as he did it. 

“There! Now we’ll never be truly apart!” 

You felt the kiss on your cheek, the intent was powerful there. You leaned over and put your own intent filled kiss on his forehead. Babs gasped and giggled, hugging you close. You hugged him back. 

“Oh? How cute! These two, uh, bitties are so affectionate! Are they mates?”

“Oh um, no ma’am. There behavior is more akin to platonic partners, almost best friends if you will.”

“Hm, well I do fancy very affectionate pets. I’ll take the baby blue.”

You peeked up at the giants staring at you and your blue. Babs however, peeled himself away from you. 

“It’s fine! This is what I’ve always wanted. Ahem, HELLO MA’AM! I’D BE SO GLAD IF YOU ADOPTED ME!”

“Oh and so polite! Yes, yes I think I’ll take this one.”

“YES IM VERY GOOD AT THE POLITE!” 

You bite your lips, of course he’s polite! All blues are polite! But why isn’t she taking you too!?!? The two women above you went to purchase and get a bitty carrier while you were trying to convince Babs not to go without you.

“Why am I not going with you? How will I function??? How do I know you’re okay!?!??”

“You took care of yourself before me! I trust in you! You can do it!”

“But-But-“

The worker put the carrier down, thankfully waiting for your little scene to finish, the lady watching idly behind her. You turned to her.

“Pick me too! Please! I’m-I’m really funny! I can do jumping jacks! I can file your taxes!” 

The lady looked at you but then scoffed. 

“Heh, I’m sorry but I already have enough little girls to take care of. Now, let the blue go.”

You’re about to go attack on titan on her ass but then you feel an arm holding your arm. 

“....B-Brother....”

He hugged you one last time.

“.....Sister....”

With that, he parted from you. You huffed and ran over to the eating station to stress eat. The other bitties looked at you either scared or pitifully but honestly fuck them. 

“Wow. You’re pathetic.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP RED, IVE HAD ENOUGH! NO ONE LIKES YOU AND YOUR DICK GAME PROBABLY SUCKS ASS AND NOT IN THE SEXY WAY.”

Yet that motherfucker grins still like he just won the lottery. You’re about to just say “fuck it” and shut down into a full on depression but the kiss on your cheek tingles.... no. No you can’t just give up! 

You pull yourself up and stand victoriously. Babs would never want you to give up! He might not be right next to you all the time but he’s in your soul! He’s always been that one thing that brightens your day, every day, and god FUCKING DAMMNIT, YOU’RE NOT GOING TO STOP NOW! 

“TO ALL THE MOTHERFUCKERS LISTENING, I SWEAR TO BITTY GOD OR WHATEVER BITTY FAITH YOU BELIEVE IN THAT I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I REUNITE WITH MY BROTHER! I WILL GRASP FREEDOM BY THE BALLS AND RIDE THAT FUCKER TO THE SUNSET! AND-“

You point at the Edgy in front of you. 

“I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU COWER BENEATH ME LIKE THE FILTHY HEATHEN YOU ARE!”

He started fucking laughing. 

“I’d like to see you try, sweetheart.”

If you didn’t stomp past him grumbling, you might have heard him say under his breath:

“Fuck, I’m so hard right now”


	2. Middles

Aight, so here’s your plan. Get fucking BUFF AS FUCK- in the cuteness department-, display dominance over the edgy, get adopted, try to find Babs, escape and live in the wild. 

Step one is easy, all you have to do is work out, converse with other “cute” bitties, have a daily beauty routine and you’ll be the prettiest motherfucker in here in no time! 

Step two is harder. You’re going to have to either convince him stop the pranking or prank him five times harder. And you know exactly which one to do. 

Step three is your ticket out of here. 

Step four, you’ll probably need some prerequisites. Maybe convince the worker to tell you who bought Babs. Gotta learn the address. 

Step five, escape. This will probably be the hardest. You’ll have to learn everything from where Babs is kept, what he’s being held in, how to reach him, how to get him out, etc.

And then, living out in the wild. You’re sure you can do it. You’ll just have to learn how to live on leaves and trashbins and shit. You’re sure you can do this! You just need determination! 

Laying down alone in a empty paper towel roll, you nodded off with the assurance of finding your brother. You didn’t stay conscious long enough to see the crimson eyes peering down at you. 

—————

Waking up feeling strangely warm, you yawned and got off the ground. You must have sleep crawled your way out of the roll. It was a pretty consistent habit. It’s pretty early, you just need to do some stretching. And some water. 

You leaned to the left then to the right, stretching your little body a bit. It kinda hurt but it was a good hurt. Bending down, you stretched out your back, the disks of your spine popping loudly. 

“Heh, don’t need to bend over for me just yet, sweetheart.” 

You looked between your legs to see Clifford the terrible red skeleton behind you, with that infuriating smirk as he stares at your ass. After grabbing the papertowel roll and hitting him with it, you walked over to the feeding station. Taking a small drink, you couldn’t help but glance behind you every so often. 

Is your butt actually sexy? Or is Edgy such a hounddog that he’d gawk at ANY ass? 

NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT NOW, HAHA. YOU NEED TO GET FUCKING ADORABLE. 

Now, you need to replicate a 90s chicflick makeover Montage but in real life and without the cliches. You talk a walk down the sides of the pen and stare at yourself in the barely there reflection of the glass. 

You look... like a rat. Jesus, you never knew how unkempt you look. No wonder why you haven’t gotten picked. Then again, weren’t there supposed to be exceptions? People who didn’t care about how their pets look? 

Apparently not. Oh well. 

You’ll be needing.... bi-weekly baths. Strawberries. Oil... maybe a perfume? And a hairbrush. 

You can arrange bi-weekly baths by just joining the bathing groups twice. The store likes to take volunteer bitties who want to freshen up and sit them in a basin in the sink. 

You and Babs used to play and splash and tell each other secrets in the warm water- NOPE. NO TEARS. ONLY DETERMINATION. 

So with Determination, you just stood where you were. 

Strawberries whiten teeth. Maybe bone too? Heh, maybe you can rub some on Edgy and make him look better than the SHIT he is now. Plus it’s tasty. 

Oil for your DRY ASS SKIN. Perfume so you smell like a widdle rose bud and a hair brush, comb, whatever, to take the wild beast you call hair. If only there were bitty sized combs....

The familiar ding of the door opened and in came a more nice and attentive worker. Yes! She’s always happy to get what bitties need! You jumped up and down as she came by. 

“Miss! When are you going to bathe us today? I wanna freshen up a bit!”

“Oh, yes, bath time is at about 1 pm today, just after lunch. Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?”

You pretend to be thinking, putting your fingers to your chin and cocking your head to the side with your foot tapping. Manipulation is easy.

“Um. Do you have any oil or anything? My skin has been getting kinda ashy and I heard somewhere that oil helps that.”

“Hm, well I don’t have with me... but I do have hand lotion! How bout I give you a dollop?” 

You clapped your hands. “Yes! Perfect! Thank you!”

As she turned to go grab her bag behind the counter, you heard a certain asshole come up behind you. 

“Whatcha planning, loner? Gonna lotion me to death?”

“Contrary to popular belief, not everything I do is about you.”

“So what the fuck is the lotion for?”

“My skin, moron.”

He took a glance down at your legs.

“Looks shit as usual.”

“Yeah no kidding. But lotion will help that. Maybe make me smell good too.”

He seemed quiet at that. 

Finally, the worker came back with a penny sized drop of lotion. 

“Here you go.”

“Thank you!”

You scooped it up with both hands before straight up starting to rub it all over yourself. Legs, arms, tummy, shoulders. You just couldn’t reach the back. You tried to reach behind but it just wasn’t happening. 

“Need help?”

You turned to squint at him. 

“How am I sure you’re not just gonna prank me or some shit?”

He shrugged and grinned. 

“You’re just gonna have to trust me, doll face.”

You hesitated but turned to him, grabbed his hand and slapped the rest of the lotion on it. Then you turned around and lifted up the small mint dress you always wore. 

“I don’t trust you but I need this. If you grab my ass, I will shove lotion into your sockets.”

He just chuckled and you tensed up as you felt his bony hands begin to rub your back, more gently than you thought he would. 

It only took 5 seconds but it felt like 5 hours. His touch lingered at your waist... before he pulled his hands away and stuck them into his jacket pockets. You pulled your dress down and muttered a thanks but when you glanced behind, he wasn’t even there. 

Aight then. 

You spent the rest of your afternoon actually socializing with other bitties. Some of them were adopted before so maybe you just had to learn from them how they got adopted. 

“Mommy said I was the prettiest lil bitty she saw!”

“They just wanted a honey I guess.”

“They wanted one that wouldn’t be too much of a hassle, heh.”

....that told you nothing. Ugh.

But you can’t give up! Babs is probably crying his eyes out and sleeping in a cold box alone when he isn’t being smacked around by his owner!!! You swore that you’ll rescue him and FUCKING DAMMNIT, YOU WILL! 

The only bitty you haven’t asked was the Edgy and for good reason. Piece of shit would probably lie to you.... but you’d wonder why he was ever adopted. You’ve learned from others that he was returned for being “bad”, whatever that meant. Apparently, it’s a very sore topic...

Lunch was prepared. Today it was an assortment of fruits and raw steak. You quickly ran to the plate, way earlier than you usually do, and grabbed a strawberry. Yes!!! You devoured it, making sure to chomp on it a lot for those pearly whites! Tasty, pearly whites! 

After licking your fingers, only now do you sense the eyes staring at you. Oh yeah, you don’t usually like you’ve been starved for 10 years..... too bad for them, you have a purpose. 

That strawberry was enough to really fill you up but you were craving some meat too. Picking yourself up, you reached for a chunk of meat and pulled it closer only for it to jerk and pull you with it. Fuck, it’s skinned biker gang elmo again. 

“Hey, I grabbed it first!”

“Well princess, you already ate so give it to me.”

“Nope! I’m still hungry you bastard!”

“I haven’ even ate! Bitch!” 

The two of you childlishly squabbled and playing tug-o-war with the piece of meat... until a very nasty yank from edgy makes you jerk forward and land on your face. 

“HAHA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPid bitch- oh. Oh shit.”

You slowly pick yourself up, a drop of neon magic infused blood dripping from your nose. You feel tears swelling up in your eyes. You turned from him to wipe away your tears pathetically. You can’t believe you let him see you like that! The thought makes you cry a bit more as you try to wipe your tears even more.

A hand is on your shoulder and you look up, only to see a paps. 

“READER... ARE YOU OKAY?”

You wiped a few more tears away.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine.”

“EDGY.... LEFT A PIECE FOR YOU....” 

Turning around, you see that there is indeed a piece of meat left for you. But that’s a shit apology. So you pick it up... and throw it back to the pile. 

“Eh, don’t want it.” 

The Paps looks surprised. 

Standing up, you glance down. Jeez, you really dirtied yourself up. Good thing you’ll be taking a bath. 

1 am rolled around and the familiar basket was placed into the pen by the worker. 

“Bath time!”

All at once, about one third of the bitty population either ran and jumped or teleported into the basket, including you. Within a minute, the basket was full of bitties like a drag net of fish. The worker hoisted the basket up. 

“Wow! Large crowd today!”

You idly thought that this is what it’s like being in a human subway train for a second. All jam packed into those little vessel, pressing awkwardly together. Only it’s hyperactive bitties, the majority talking their heads off into the atmosphere. 

You’ve arrived at the backroom with a basin in the sink filled with soapy, steaming water. The other bitties are already stripping down and either putting their clothes in piles or neat stacks. You drape your dress other the side of the basket. It’s the only dress and green colored clothing here but you still didn’t want to lose it in the sea of clothes. 

The worker set the basket down and bitties either climbed down, jumped in or just teleported in. Lazy bones... you carefully held onto the ridged side of the sink, slowly going down. You had to test the water as you were much more sensitive to it than your skeleton cousins. The sides of the basin were always cooler so you slid in there. 

Ahhh, that felt good. 

It also helped that the sides is where the bubbles liked to build up. You sculpted a little crevice for you and rested yourself into it, using some bubbles to cover yourself up like bubbly clothes. 

When you were done playing around, you started actually washing yourself. Scrubbing your skin with the tiny fabrics always thrown in, made of cut old tshirts. Massaging your scalp and getting all the shit out of your hair. Etc. 

The rest of the bitties were also washing, splashing, playing, lounging, the likes. But you were able to tune them out as you were bathing. 

“Hey.”

Looking up, you saw the Edgy. 

Naked and afraid. 

Now usually, Bitties didn’t give a fuck about being naked. So you have no idea what’s gotten him so shaken up. Maybe it’s you. 

“Look, I.....I-“

You stare at him, just waiting as he stumbles over himself, skull turning a cute pink.

“I-I’m sorry! Okay!? I just... i was hungry and shit. And kinda pissed. Didn’t mean ta hurt ya.”

You continued idly staring at him. 

“Look, I think we... I think we started off on the wrong foot-“

“You threatened me the second I got here.”

“Yeah yeah, I do that to everyone though. What I was gonna say was-“

“You’ve been a real douche- a real dick bag- a real shitpile? Cuz you have.”

“HEY! You were doing wicked shit to me too!” 

“No I d- okay, yeah. I’ve been a real pussyweed too...”

“....the fuck is a pussyweed???”

“I don’t know just- what were you gonna say!?” 

“I was just gonna say... gonna say lets restart- no scratch that, that’s dumb as shit-“

“Yes it is”

He groaned. 

“I was gonna say, Let’s just fuckin’ make up for it then. Be nice and shit. Can still hate each other but, fuck, even the weird shit we pull on each other has gotten tiring.”

“So you admit that it was.... fun??? To you????”

“Fuck yeah, all these other numbskulls?” He gestured behind him. “Pansies. Goody two shoes. You and me?” He pointed at himself and you. “The real motherfuckers. You’re not afraid to get shit done.”

You raised an eyebrow. Is he actually... complimenting you? This is actually kinda scary. Yet... your face heats up as he continues. 

“It was fun as shit to guess your each move. Now though? Boring. Cuz you’re still hooked up on that baby blue that got hiked. Whatcha planning, huh? You trying to escape or some shit? Cuz trust me, I tri-“

“No! Look, I got my own plan going. It’s none of your goddamn business, motherfucker! Now take your sadomasochist ass out of here!”

“Don’t fuckin’ say big words I don’t know shit of! I just wanna help you, asshole!” 

That made you pause. And squint. Squint hard at him. 

“You want to.... help?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I already told you why!”

“Because you’re bored.”

“Kinda but you,” he put his hand out, “got my respect. I saw how you manipulated the stupid ass human. All I ask is that you take me with you so I can get out of this shithole once and for all.” 

You bit your lip as you went over your options. You could say fuck no, slap him a new one and get out by yourself but... he knows what it’s like outside. He knows the ins and outs of being a pet before. He can teleport. You don’t have shit. 

He can help you. 

“Fffffine.” You take his hand. “Don’t make me regret this!” The two of you shook hands. 

“First order of business! Use your fingers to comb my hair!” 

“What!?!?”

You turned around and laid out your hair to him. 

“I’ve been trying to make myself look cute as fuck, not like a street rat found in the sewers during the holiday season. Your phalanges are the perfect comb.” 

“Ugh, fine. Whatever. Just don’t make this weird.”

Sighing, you felt him take your hair in one hand and positioned the other at the top of your head. You’re kind amazed at the feeling of his fingers slicing through your hair, gently picking apart the knots. Of course there’s a few big ones that he just fucking yanks at and you two yell at each other for a few minutes. But then it’s back to a calm, serene hair combing. 

You make sure that he’s not touching anywhere else of course. 

By the time the worker comes back, your hair is clean and unknotted and you’ve made an alliance with the last bitty you thought you would. 

Your dressed has been cleaned so you slip it back on after you’ve climbed back onto the basket. As you’re being carried back, you actually spot edgy... watching you...

It was when the worker went home for the night did you grab Edgy and bring him into the towel roll you made yours. 

“Why the fuck did you drag me into this?”

“You wanted my plan? I’m giving you it right now.”

Now he looked interested. Very interested. 

“So, my first plan was to gussy up, dominate the fuck out of you to make you stop being a shithead to me, get adopted, escape, find Babs and then run away together and live in the wild.”

He laughed and smirked. 

“Well I can tell you that’s already a shit plan. You wouldn’t have gone past step two!”

You roll your eyes.

“Yeah yeah, you’re the alpha here, yada yada,” you ignored how he actually puffed up with pride at that, “look, obviously it changes with you in the picture so what should we do, alpha?”

“Well, Omega-“

“I’m not an-“

“Omega, you keep at it with the get pretty strategy. It’s already workin’ with your hair dry now. Looks less like a rotting possum. Less like a hair ball that grew limbs-“

“OKAY I GET IT.”

“Hehehe. Yeah, anyway, you keep doing that. When you get cutesy enough to get snagged, you gotta act like you’ll die without me. They won’t care if another bitty is doing a tantrum about it. They only care if the bitty who’s getting stolen puts up a fuss. So we gotta pretend we close as shit.”

“Well.... okay. Whatever.”

“Like, close ass right. Ya feel?”

“Yeah yeah, I do.”

“Kay. Now, we lay low for a couple a days at the new prison. But the night I figure out the escape route, we bustin out. Then we get your sissy blue back then you can say ‘bye bonehead’ and we part ways, deal?” 

Okay. That kinda sounds like a solid plan. 

—————

So starts your new “routine” with edgy. You’d wake up, grab some water, eat, go take a bath if it’s that day, get your hair combed out and then sleep. It continued for 16 days until one afternoon. 

It was quite a busy day already. You just got back from another bath, Edgy still combing out your hair. It had gotten tangled when a kid had actually fucking grabbed you earlier. 

“Hold still, there’s a big ass knot here. You keep movin, it’s just gonna hurt more.”

You groaned and squirmed. You hated getting your hair yanked out so roughly. But it was quiet interesting when he just held your hair tightly. It sent shivers down your spine, to yo-

“yOUCH! FUCK!”

“Heh, told ya. Don’t worry, just gotta keep on making googly eyes at them and maybe a rich enough (an’ stupid enough) human gonna snatch ya.”

You rolled your eyes. To be honest, you’ve gotten quite.... used, to this. It was fun hanging out with Edgy, you admit to yourself. He had weird ass stories and weirder ass quirks that you’d figure out through just observing him. 

You even slept with him once. 

NOT IN THAT WAY. 

It was a very very cold night, you were shaking in the paper towel roll. Usually when you had Babs, he’d keep you warm but it looks like you’ll have to survive the night by yourself. You don’t feel like getting up to get to the bitty pile either...

Suddenly, you feel yourself being shifted and warmth presses into you, along with some bones. Groaning, you pawed at the person behind you, feeling sharp teeth. 

“Ghghhh, edgy?”

“Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.” 

Too tired and comfy from his warmth, you were knocked back out. You avoided each other in the morning and wouldn’t talk until the next day. Even thinking about it made your face heat up. 

He was just... so cozy.

You’re taken out of your thoughts when you noticed a peculiar man staring right at you and Edgy. Something in his eyes said determination and you didn’t like it one bit. You tugged on Edgy’s sleeve. 

“What!?” He bit out before noticing the man before him too. He walked in front of you and took a stance, as if to say “try me, just t r y me motherfucker”. 

The man smiled and turned around to walk to the counter. He talked with the worker in hushed tones. 

“...I think he wants to adopt us. Or me. Or you.”

“No way in hell. He grabs you, you bite him.”

“But, this might be the only time anyone would want to adopt us!”

“Fuck that, we’re getting someone else-“

You felt fingers curl around your small body and you’re suddenly hoisted up into the air. You get dizzy as you’re turned around, your dress being lifted and then pulled down, limbs being lifted and jiggled. 

“What a fine reader. Yes, I’ll take it.”

As you’re trying to regain control of your eyes, you can’t help but squirm and cry out. 

“B-but what about edgy!?!?”

The man paused. You can practically feel his wicked subtle grin. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be adopting your lover too.” 

“He’s not my-“

You’re handed over and put into one of the carrier boxes, complete with a new set of clothes and feed. You hear a commotion and suddenly, Edgy is placed into the box too. You immediately crawl over to him and hug him. 

“THAT MOTHERFUCKER-“

“Edgy, calm down. Look, we’re finally adopted. We can just hightail it out of here when we have the chance. Kay?” 

He grumbled but you hugged him harder. 

After what felt like hours, the box was opened and you and Edgy was tucked into a glass tank. 

“Welcome home.”


	3. Endings

The glass tank was lined with dirt and gravel, plants of differing sized were scattered around, making it look as if you were living in the woods. A very small woods. 

It’s been three days since you’ve arrived and put in here. To your surprise, a little house was waiting for you and Edgy. Of course, it could be open anytime so it wasn’t that much of a safe place. 

“You two get... cozy, I will be feeding you every day at 8, 1 and 6. Feel free to look around.” Your new owner (BLEGH) said before stalking off.

Edgy was immediately scoping out the place, trying to find a way out. Checking each corner, each crevice, even the top of the tank where there were breathing holes drilled in. 

“Your verdict, Judge?”

“Eh. Tight but I can think of something. Whatcha think?”

“Hm. This guy seems like a total nerd. We might be able to escape if he has something like a toy car or a drone or some shit.”

“The fuck’s a drone?”

“I’ll tell you once we feel comfortable.”

So now you’re here, three days later. You told him what the fuck a drone is and he assured you he’s looking for one. You just know that he’s teleported outside the tank constantly to try to find one, you just really hope that he won’t just ditch you one day. 

The inside of the house was like an actual mini house. There was a table and chairs, along with a couch and rug. Maybe if you would have been any other bitty, you would have loved to live here. But no, you need your brother more than this shit. 

In the second story was a faux bathroom- which actually had a lil mirror- and a bedroom. With one bed. You have your suspicions on why there’s only one bed. But you have to keep focused. 

Much to your surprise, Edgy suddenly appears in said bed, groaning. 

“You alright??”

“Fuck, tired myself out, sweets.” 

You rolled your eyes and climbed on next to him, laying down.

“Did you find anything?”

“Nah. I can’t find my way into your heart...”

It was silent for a second...

“Just kidding, I think I found one of them toy cars. Iz red, like me, heh.”

“Oh thank fuck, Edgy, I think that the guy is trying to-“

The roof of the house suddenly opened up. You and Edgy immediately huddled together, glaring up at the man. 

“Man, you guys are cute together. But taking too long. Here, I’ll help you two along.”

He leaned in with his fingers and grabbed Edgy’s head. You tried biting him but then he came in with an eye dropper, a drop of liquid forces into Edgy’s mouth. The man let go and Edgy coughed, disgusted. 

“Asshole!!! What did you put in my! My...”

You watched, kinda confused, as Edgy’s whole face became red and he began panting. Gleefully, the man put the roof back on and walked away. 

“Edgy... are you okay?”

Edgy stared at you, eyelights blown wide before it shrank considerably. Suddenly, you were on your back and Edgy was- was, Jesus fuck, he was grinding against you. 

“Edgy, I think he gave you artificial heat starter.”

“Hhyah. No kidding.”

“I think... I think you should stop, if you touch down there, I WILL rip off your hand.”

You could see him straining, drool dripping down his chin.

“Edg-“

“Fuck, I’m trying, I love this but I’m trying to stop I wanna stop but shit, I’ve wanted this b a d. You know how much I wanted to grab you and pin you down sometimes? You’re just so- so pretty, even when you looked like a wild bitch, heh.”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing.... he slowly peels off of you, grunting. 

“But, FUCK, I can’t. I can’t do that to you. You won’t love a piece of shit like me, you just gotta get your brother back.” 

“I- Edgy, I....”

You didn’t think he felt that way about you. You mean, you did have those... fantasies... and you thought about often what his clouded words really meant sometimes. You just didn’t... you didn’t want to acknowledge them. It’s just so much easier to ignore the pull to him and focus on the goal. To pretend you didn’t wonder what it’d be like living with him, loving him.

“I... I wanted to... you know, too.” You looked away, growing more and more flustered yourself. “I feel.... things, when I’m around you... Things I only feel with you.” 

Glancing quickly at him, you see how is eyes shrink and widen as he’s both processing this information and trying to keep his fake heat at bay. 

“We shouldn’t do it now though. The motherfucker probably wants us to, for a lack of a better term, make babies? But we shouldn’t. We can fuck later, okay? I don’t want my first time to be, well, fake.”

Blankly, Edgy nodded. You guess he needs some space before he gives in. You slowly get up and walk downstairs. 

“You go... do what you gotta do, Kay?”

Before you finish that sentence, he’s already pulling down his pants and yanking out his c-

————

You’ve been sleeping on the couch for a few days as Edgy has practically locked himself upstairs, fucking himself to death. You often just barely get out of the way whenever you hand him a meal, the very sight of you making him get riled up again. 

Thank fuck Reader’s don’t get heats.

You’re not even sure which genitals you have. Usually, like other bitties, it’s just like a blank slate. Except a blank slate of skin. Until you will your magic to make one. Or do you hope. You never tried to...

Until tonight. Edgy is particularly loud, probably at the end of the heat. You admit that the noises he’s making tonight is particularly.... mesmerizing. 

You’re turned on. 

You carefully slipped off the shorts you were given when you first got here and stared at your plain crotch. What are you feeling for tonight.... You conjure up a pussy as a fantasy forms in your mind. 

What if he did try to mate with you? 

What if you two did try to breed, for him to slide that red cock into you and pump a lil baby bittybones into you? 

Your hand moved by itself, exploring the new territory between your legs. 

What if he kisses you and moans into your ear, heatedly telling you how much he wanted this, how much he wanted you, how much... he loves you....

To that thought, you climax for the first time. 

Thank fuck it’s the last night of his heat, you might have actually marched up there and screwed him yourself. 

In the morning, you slowly take his ration of food and climb upstairs, slowly peeking into the bedroom. 

“Edgy? You th-“

Suddenly, you’re pinned down from behind, the food dropping to the floor in front of you. You shudder as you hear him growl into your ear, pelvis grinding against your butt as he’s about to bite into you, to mark you....

“Oh my god, you ass. Get the fuck off me you fucking idiot.”

“...”

You hear a wheezing, low bellowing laughter as Edgy falls off you laughing. That asshole, pretending to still be in a feral mind. Huffing as you rearrange your clothes to look presentable again, you pick up the food and wait for the motherfucker to stop laughing at you. 

It’s a nice laugh.

He calms down and then you shove the food into his lap. 

“You good? Fucked yourself to space and back?”

“Yep. And when I had moments where I wasn’t drowning in my own jizz, I came up with a plan” 

Great, if only he’s not chowing down like a slob for a second. You wait impatiently, tapping your foot on the floor, until he’s done eating within 30 seconds. 

“Okay so, here’s what will happen. Asshole opens up the tank. Thinks we bred like the last bunny bitties alive. You gotta act like you’re hurting and stuff cuz you got a bun in the trunk-“

“It’s ‘bun in the oven’”

“Yeah, bun in the cupboard. Anyway, he picks you up and I’ll shortcut away to grab the toy car and it’s controller. What you need to do is when he finds out I’m gone and panics, you gotta bite the fuck out of him and shortcut out to the middle of the room. Don’t worry, I’ll catch ya before he tries to grab you again.”

“....Edgy.... I can’t tele- I can’t shortcut.”

“You can’t or you won’t?”

“I just can’t! Reader’s aren’t made with those kind of abilities.”

“But- but you’re a bitty! You got a skeleton in you, right!?”

“Yeah but-“

“Right!?”

“Yes, I have a skeleton in me but I was literally made to be more human and humans can’t fucking shortcut!”

He raised a brow as he stared at you but then sighed.

“Okay then jump and run as fast as you fucking can, Kay?” 

Still kinda meh but whatever, you’re desperate. You nod. 

The next day, everything was set. You and Edgy were snuggling on the bed with him really rubbing against you, covering you with his scent. 

“Is this really necessary!?” You whisper-yell at him. 

He just glares at you before going back to cuddling you, even more aggressively. 

The telltale sound of thundering footsteps signal you to start whining and curling up, Edgy curling up against you in return. 

The roof lifts up, revealing a sweet scene of Edgy rubbing at your tummy while you seem to be having cramps from being so stuffed with jizz. In actuality, it’s a tiny pillow stuffed in your shirt. 

“Looks like you two got busy. Here, lemme see.”

The shithead reached down and scooped you up, ignoring Edgy’s growling. You had to hold on to the pillow so it doesn’t fall out but tried to make it look like you’re cramping more.

The small click of a shortcut alerted you that Edgy disappeared as you sat on the fucker’s open palm. As he reaches to unveil your fakeness, you bite that motherfucker. 

But before you can jump for it, you’re dumped back inside. 

NOOOOO! 

You land on your fake tummy, cushioning your fall. The bitchass above you shouts before finally noticing that Edgy is gone. Fuck fuck fuck, you need to get out!!! Before he gets in here-

The grating sound of the toy car screeches as Edgy rolls in, the remote taped to the front with him controlling it while standing on the drivers seat. He stops, eyelights on you as you rip out the pillow and try to climb a tree. Anything to get out! 

Anything so he doesn’t leave you too. 

Dickhead turns around and shouts something before running towards Edgy. You have to do something, you- you have to shortcut!! You have to just GET THERE! 

You concentrate. You concentrate so hard, all you need to do is f a l l. 

You’re falling. 

It’s cold. 

And then you’re rising. 

Gasping, you appear in the passenger seat of the toy care, shithead looking even scarier as he’s running at you. Quickly, you slam on the remote, turning it around before zipping out of the room, the motherfucker hot on your tail! 

“HOLY FUCK, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, HOW ARE WE GETTING OUT!?!?!?”

“SHITFUCKER HAS A DOG DOOR AT THE FRONT, I PUT PENCILS AT THE DOOR SO WE CAN JUST RAMP OUT.”

“YOU IDIOT, THE PENCILS WILL PROBABLY FUCKING SNAP HALF WAY!”

“OH SHUDDAP, ITS THE BEST I COULD D-“

You quickly stopped the car as the motherfucker fucking JUMPED over you and in front of the door. 

Oh no.... 

You had an idea. You glanced to the side, Edgy actually looked scared but once he met your eyes, he smirked. You got the same idea. 

Oh yes...

You reversed the car a tad bit before ramming it full speed. The tardscruncher wiggles his fingers at you, ready to snatch you up but you and Edgy quickly held hands and shortcutted right as he lunged down to grab you. 

You remerged behind him and drove up the pencils and out the doggy door. 

You were flying. 

Time seemed to slow down as you soared through the air, hair waving behind you, Edgy putting his arms out and shouting victoriously, the way everything of you rode off the car. This was it. 

You finally taste freedom. 

———

You were extremely grateful that Edgy was well prepared. He had stuffed the back of the car with snacks, batteries and a intensely folded map. 

You drove day and night back to the accursed pet store. Edgy told you the plan. 

“We get in, we find the name of the Bitch that stole your bro and then we get out, Kay!?”

You stayed quiet for a second, one eye on the sidewalk and one eye on the map. Edgy was producing light for you to see. 

“I feel... kinda bad for the other bitties. Can we free them too??” 

You can hear him getting upset.

“Excuse me, freeing them??? A whole store of bitties???” 

“They need freedom too!” 

“Whatcha gonna do, all live out in the wild!?” 

“Yes!!”

“Sweetheart that’s nice and all but they’s pets! Most don’t know what a fucking leaf looks like!”

But you were determined. 

“I’m going to free them and lead them to the park, right here,” you pointed to the big ass park a few blocks away. “I’ll teach them how to shortcut, how to use magic. We’ll build our own little town, right there.  
We’ll survive better in a group then just the three of us.”

Edgy grumbled but couldn’t deny how determined you were. 

You turned off the car in front of the pet store, the two of you holding hands as you shortcutted in, right onto the counter. 

“Aight sweetheart, help me grab the records... sweetheart?” 

You were staring at the pen, all your memories of it flooding back. 

“I’m gonna break them free too”

You grabbed the price scanner and shortcutted in. It was deadly quiet, the familiar pile of bitties all resting. Not for long though. You coughed into your hand, pushing down your inner shyness and began to scream.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKERS, IM BUSTING YA OUT OF HERE!!!!”

You then yeeted the price scanner at the glass wall, shattering it.

The resounding noise woke up everyone, a chorus of screams, garbles, whispers and confused moaning. 

“Wait- Reader!? Is that you!?!?”

The murmurs now questioned you and your existence. Were you real? Was this mass hysteria? You just stood there and glared until one unfamiliar voice rang out. 

“WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET!?!?”

Out from the shadows came... holy shit, is that a boss!?!? 

He took one good look at you before glaring and marching towards you. 

“YOU’VE GOT ALOT OF NERVE TO COME IN HERE AND SHOUTING ORDERS WHILE I AM IN CHARGE! WHY, YOU SMELL LIKE- Like...” 

You were about to punch this loud ass bitch but there was something about him that softened. Then you softened as you noticed his state. He was... messed up. An arm was missing, one of his eye sockets were way too small and raw magic was bleeding out of him. 

“You smell like my brother...”

Eyes widening, you quickly grabbed the Boss and shortcutted back to Edgy. He was flipping through the book haphazardly. 

“There you are shithead! I think I found that bitch’s name! Now we can go find your-“

He gawked as he looked up. 

“Bro....”

“....Brother.....”

There was silence. Nobody moved... and then everybody moved. Suddenly the two were hugging, Edgy sobbing as Boss held him tight. You quickly shortcutted away to give them their moment.

“OKAY FUCKERS, WAKE UP! IM GETTING YOU ALL OUT OF HERE!!”

You yelled again. Most of them were awake but some were dozing off again, mostly the lazy variety. 

“Where are we going??”

“Outside! We’re going to go live in the wild!!!”

There were more murmurs, some arguing but once bitty stepped out of the crowd, Bab’s friend Papyrus. 

“Are you going to bring Blue too?”

You nodded. 

“Then I’m coming with you!!!”

Other bitties started agreeing to coming with you. You nodded and gestured them to jump down and out of the pen. They followed until you had a sea of bitties follow you outside. 

“I have to grab Edgy and Boss real quick! Be right ba- oh nevermind.” 

Edgy had brought his brother out with him. The boss pinpointed you and squinted. 

“So. You are my brother’s mate?” 

“I-I- UH, I MEAN-“

“You better treat him well! And smack him when he’s misbehaving!!!” 

You laugh awkwardly and nod, not wanting to really cause more shit. Edgy’s skull is entirely red. You sigh and go to the front, making sure everyone is here with you. 

“Ahem, we’ll all be walking to our new home!!! Those who are too tired may ride in the car with me but I can’t fit too much so you’ll have to take turns!!!”

Sure enough, it took a few hours to get there, at least 20 bitties on the car at all times as you moved at a snail’s pace. You’d distribute out food and snacks when needed and make sure each bitty was getting at least five minutes of rest. 

Finally, you arrived. The park was cold, grass fresh with dew. It was the wee hours of the morning but this... this is now home. You had some of the still energetic ones scout out a good place to sleep. You found a patch of dry grass beneath a bush. It looked clean enough and comfortable so you had everyone sleep there. 

“So, when should we leave?” Edgy asked you.

“In an hour... I need to...”

He grabbed your head and put it on his shoulder. 

“Shhhh, sleep.” 

So you did.


	4. New beginnings

An hour went by and it was time. 

Time to get your brother back. 

You and Edgy rode that fucking toy car for days. That scraggly hag actually lived at the edge of the city. You’ll have to play this right. You and Edgy would take turns stealing food from stores and street vendors. You constantly checked where you were since you made a few mistakes here and there. 

Finally, you arrived.

You both agreed that Edgy would wait as the drive away while you grab Babs. You took a few shortcuts, first to the windowsill and then to inside the house. You had to smell him out but there was so much of a potent scent, ew what is that??? Is that a fucking humidifier with cedar wood essential oils??? Doesn’t this bitch know that bitties have intensely sensitive senses???

You shortcut room to room until you finally find him in a bird cage. 

“Babs? Babs you in here?”

“..........Hummingbird? You’re in here???”

“Yes, it’s me! Quick, I’m here to get you out of here!”

You could barely see him when there’s a cloth over the cage. Why is it there??? You pull it off to reveal him. He’s staring at him, bright blue tears as he sobs. 

“y-you’re actually here! I hate this place!”

You shortcut into there.

“Shhh it’s okay Babs, imma get you out of here. Just give me-“

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!?”

Oh, her. 

You feel an unholy rage, holy shit. You’re gonna kill this fucker for treating Babs like shit. But he hugs you from the behind. She’s lucky she’s been spared from your wrath. Still though.... 

Your rage manifests into a blaster, one with sinews and crystalline muscles, and shoot the fuck out of her stupid ass humidifier, flip her off and shortcut away. 

Her resounding screaming is music to your ears. 

A few days later and you were back. 

Holy shit, you did it.

You finally let Babs go, he runs off to find his friend Papyrus. Edgy disappears to greet his own brother you guess, everything is a bit(ty) shitty right now but... you’ll survive. You always survive. 

And take a huge fucking nap. 

This nap took like half of the day, you woke up when it was dark and most of the others have slept. You peeled yourself from Babs’ hold so you could get up. 

You were wondering when you felt someone hug you from behind. You sighed, not entirely exasperated. 

“So, we did it.”

“Yeah”

“What now?”

“I don’t know”

“I have a bitty of an idea” you can fucking feel the grin from behind you. 

“And what is that?” You asked. He took you by the hand and lead you across the park. There was a pond that led to the river, a beautiful waterfall and had a log over it for people to walk across. He walked you to it and sat you down. 

The moon was beautiful tonight, it’s fullness shining on the wet below and lighting up the water and the grass. 

“So Edgy, why did y-“

“I love you.”

Your eyes shot open and you whipped your head over to look at him. He was staring up at the stars.

“Do you love me?”

...You peered to what he was looking at. It was just the stars. So big yet from here, they look like little copies than what brilliance they’re supposed to be. 

“Yeah... I do...” 

“....kiss me?” 

You’re in a trance, you would be cussing each other’s face off by now but... you gone through so much together. You’re starting to accept that he was thinking about you in that way... and you were thinking about him too. And now, you could be together. 

You kiss. And it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Not sweet, not bitter, just... good. Like a wave of right was washed over you. 

Parting, you can’t do anything but hold him closely. 

“What now? What’s next?”

“Hey, no worries. Let’s live a bitty at a time.”


End file.
